digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory
|series='' '' |designer= |engine= |version= |released=(JP:) December 14, 2017 (US:) January 19, 2018 |genre=RPG |modes= |ratings= |platforms= / |media= |requirements= |input= }} is a role-playing video game developed by Media.Vision and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment released at December 14, 2017 in Japan for the , Playstation TV Vita and . , May 2017 issue.. Like its predecessor, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, the localized release does not feature an English dub. Plot The game is set at the same time of the first Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth but it follows a different storyline, however interactions of the first series' characters are imminent to make a progress. Players will be controlling and focusing the story of the protagonist named Keisuke Amazawa, a drop out high school student, and judged by his fellow classmates as a hacker because of his EDEN Account was raided or stolen. In order to chase the account raider, an unknown Hacker named "K" introduces himself to Keisuke and tips him off the hacker who stole his EDEN account. Keisuke persuades his bestfriend, Yu Nogi, to create him a temporary account, and promises to head into Kowloon's black market together. However Keisuke broke his promise and went on solo so Yu won't get involved into his problems. Keisuke proceeds to the black market alone and starts asking questions about the hacker "K" mentioned. He meets digimon sellers at the black market and caged three digimons: Gotsumon, Betamon, and Tentomon. The seller will then sell what Keisuke chooses and then delete the remaining digimons he calls "trash". The seller asks him about his payment for the digimon but Keisuke is penniless and decides to free the two digimons. A bit of conflict happens then Ryuji came in to interfere. Ryuji together with his partner digimon Cyberdramon helps Keisuke to fight the seller. After the battle, the two goes off the black market to free the other two digimon while Keisuke's chosen digimon stays right beside him. Ryuji interrogates Keisuke about his reason to begin with and gives the answers he needs. Ryuji also reveals his mission; which is to pursue the hacker Keisuke is after. Later on, Ryuji offers Keisuke to join his Hacker Team Hudie after being intrigued by his courageous side and also his mysterious talent to tame a digimon he did not scanned. Ryuji also offers the help Keisuke needs since their opponent is top notch hacker. Keisuke then joins Hudie as their "whack" or frontliner of the group and his task is to infiltrate servers and URLs of their clients have given. However as the story progresses, heavier problems occur and their team gets involved into larger conflicts even if every story chapters were subtitled with "Yet Another Side Story". Development Gameplay Characters Credits *Producer: Kazumasa Habu *Composer: Masafumi Takada *Creature design: Oh!Great *CG scenes: *Digimon design: Kenji Watanabe Cast Preview PV1= |-| PV2= |-| CM= |-| External links *Bandai Namco Entertainment Official Site (Japanese) Notes and references Category:Games Category:2017 Video Games Category:2018 Video Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games